Una mision Imposible en¿Ouran?
by Akari Walker
Summary: Una misión poco común se ha presentado en la orden,Tres exorcistas serán los elegidos, aun más si esta misión se lleva a cabo en el Instituto más prestigioso del anime XD.  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos XD pues esta es una de mis locas ideas y es la primera vez que publico en esta página así que espero que les guste ^^

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino XD

"**Una misión importante"**

Un mensaje con la palabra urgente les había hecho reunir en la oficina del Director en jefe Komui Lee. Nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo podría estar sucediendo. Sabían que las peleas contra en conde del Milenio y la familia de Noe eran cada vez más duras sin embargo era algo ya conocido para todos, además solamente habían sido llamados Allen, Lavi y Kanda, ¿Por qué precisamente solo a ellos tres?

Komui los recibió con el semblante serio poco usual en él, al parecer las cosas eran aún más graves de lo que ellos podrían imaginar.

- Los he mando a llamar, porque la orden está sufriendo una de sus peores crisis, ustedes han sido escogidos de entre todos por sus sobresalientes capacidades para desarrollar una de las más difíciles misiones que se les puede ser asignada a un exorcista.

Todos comprendiendo la seriedad de la situación si ellos habían sido llamados de entre todos sus compañeros era porque la misión así lo requería, se trataba de algo que realmente solo ellos podrían hacer.

-Solo puedo agregar que la Orden depende de ustedes...se trata de algo de vida o muerte, una vez acepten esta misión no habrá marcha atrás... ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

- Lo sabemos Komui, nunca hemos retrocedido antes y esta vez no será la excepción aceptamos la misión - contesto Allen por todos los presente

- Gracias muchachos...

- Hey hey Allen no contestes tan a la ligera no sabemos en qué consiste la misión- dijo Lavi casi en un susurro - recuerda que Komui no es mucho de fiar.

- ¿En serio lo crees Lavi?, no creo que este jugando se nota que se trata de algo serio y que necesita nuestra ayuda...

- Yuu ¿tú que dices? - pregunto Lavi

-Hagan lo que quieran...

- Esta bien Komui los tres aceptamos la misión - Dijo finalmente Lavi

-Gracias *-* - dijo Komui

- eto... pero ¿en qué consiste la misión?- pregunto Lavi

La tensión estaba en el aire...

- Como les dije es un asunto de vida o muerte, necesitamos que ustedes

- si si...

-ustedes...

- si si siiiiiiiii

-Busquen financiamiento para la orden XD

- EEHHHHHHHHH

-Si la orden se quedó sin financiamiento por parte del Vaticano y estamos en bancarrota.

- Pero…pero ¿cómo es eso posible?... ¿Qué pasará con las misiones?- pregunto Allen preocupado.

- Algo muy grave debió haber pasado para que se le retirara el apoyo a la orden...- dijo Lavi pensando que estaba ante el primer caso en toda la historia- Pudo haber sido un mal manejo de fondos...

- Jum seguramente fue por toda la comida que devora Moyashi diariamente...

- Allen... BaKanda - las miradas asesinas y el fuego a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

- No no es por eso - dijo el jefe Reever- de alguna forma el Vaticano se enteró de las descomunales cantidades de dinero que se invierten en los inventos fallidos también conocidos como Komurin...por lo que no dará más dinero hasta que se cancele la deuda adquirida con ellos...

- Deudas... deudas ju ju ju- decía Allen mientras una pesada piedra caía sobre sus hombros.

- Allen reacciona, reacciona- decía Lavi a la vez que lo movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuánto es la deuda?- pregunto Kanda sin ponerle atención al shock en el que había caído Allen.

- Se trata alrededor de ocho millones de yenes - respondió Reeevers.

-¡Queee! Eso es mucho dinero- dijo Lavi

- Jum Jum eso no es nada comparada a las deudas que tengo que pagar ºwº - dijo Allen con un aura siniestra.

- Eh...es verdad si Allen juega a las cartas recuperara todo el dinero en un solo día, no habrá necesidad de que nosotros hagamos algo.

- Es imposible, el Vaticano nunca aceptaría ese dinero, una de las condiciones para obtener nuevamente el financiamiento además de pagarle esa cantidad, es ganarlo mediante el trabajo honrado.

- Pero de ser así nos llevara toda la vida.-dijo Lavi

- Si por eso lo tengo resuelto - dijo Komui muy contento

- ¿Ehh?

- Eh encontrado el trabajo ideal para ustedes tres, es accesible, buena paga y además su nuevo jefe los ha seleccionado personalmente para el trabajo.

- Yo no he aceptado trabajar para nadie Komui- dijo Kanda molesto.

- ¡Oh sí! lo acabas de hacer, los tres aceptaron esta misión, por lo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, además si no logramos pagar esta deuda no podremos comprar la Soba que tanto te gusta, ni mantener el Dojo donde entrenas n_n

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción Yuu chan... Pero dijiste que nuestro nuevo jefe nos había seleccionado personalmente, ¿cómo es que sabe de nuestra existencia?

- ¡Ahh! eso me tome la libertad de subir sus fotos en Internet, él fue el mejor negociante n_n

- ¿Que acaso nos vendiste por Internet?... - dijo Lavi

-No eres muy diferente de mi maestro u_u - dijo Allen

-¡Ahora si lo mato! ¡mugen!...

- ¡Yuu detente!

- Kanda no cometas una locura - dijo Reever mientras intentaba detenerlo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que el Vaticano no se dé cuenta de estas cosas?- dijo Allen

****Una vez tranquilo Kanda.****

- Esta bien Komui ¿Cómo se llama nuestro nuevo jefe?

- Su nombre es... Tamaki Suou de Ouran High School...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Si en este fic escribiré acerca de Ouran otra de mis series favoritas, sé que no soy la primera en hacerlo pero espero le guste mi versión jajajaja por fa espero sus reviews con emoción XD quiero Reviews nos vemos Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Hola he vuelto con el fic que en lo personal me está gustando mucho escribirlo y espero que les guste a ustedes también quienes se toman la molestia de leerlo ^^

Disclaimer: D Gray man y Ouran no me pertenecen XD simplemente amo las series.

**"Solo el principio"**

- Tamaki...Sou... Ouran High School...School... ¿acaso tienes planeado que nosotros trabajemos en un colegio?-Dijo Allen atónito

- Nee nee Allen no solo es un colegio, es "el colegio" más prestigioso y caro que existe, respirar ahí es un lujo ¿cómo se supone que entraremos como maestros?- pregunto Lavi

- ¿Quien dijo que entrarían como maestros?, todos serán alumnos...

- Imposible, si es tan caro como dicen no podremos pagarlo -Allen

-Reever...explícales- dijo Komui

-Todo esta fríamente calculado, Lavi será "El estudiante de nuevo ingreso", entrando por beca, los exámenes de admisión solo pueden ser superados por ratones de biblioteca en nuestro caso por un conejo de biblioteca, sus conocimientos como Bookman le ayudara a pasar los exámenes sin ningún problema.

Kanda será " La Promesa Deportiva" entrara como estudiante becado por sus habilidades en el Karate y Judo, cubierto por el dojo el más famoso del instituto al parecer su nuevo jefe tiene contactos muy fuertes y facilitarán la aceptación de Kanda.

Allen será "El estudiante de intercambio", anualmente se realizan intercambio entre los estudiantes por supuesto seleccionados metódicamente por la institución en tu caso arreglado mágicamente para nuestra conveniencia.

-¡Eh!

-Hemos enviado a algunos buscadores para que agilicen el papeleo, mañana Lavi presenta el examen y ustedes se presenta a llenar los últimos requisitos que consisten en meras formalidades. Una vez infiltrados deben dirigirse a esta parte del instituto, su jefe les dará nuevas instrucciones una vez estén allí.- dijo Komui extendiéndoles un papel con la ubicación.- les deseo buena suerte.

- ¿La 3ra. Sala de música? ¿Qué clase de dirección es esa?- dijo Kanda arrebatándole el papel a Allen, quien se pudo histérico por la acción.

- Seguramente formaremos parte de una banda musical, por lo que Allen tiene ventaja él sabe tocar el piano jejeje- comento Lavi con los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

- Desconozco la razón del porque serán reunidos ahí, pero lo importante es... ¡que es buen paga, bueno chicos les deseo mucha suerte tengo que atender otras misiones buen viaje- y prácticamente los saco del despacho.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que sabe más de los que él dice saber?...- dijo Lavi saliendo no muy convencido de la habitación.

****Al día siguiente****

Los chicos salieron de la orden con su típica ropa de vestir Allen con su camisa blanca, chaleco adornado por un moño, Lavi pantalones café y camisa color verde esmeralda, Kanda se rehusó a utilizar otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de la Orden por mucho que intentaron convérselo para que utilizara un bonito conjunto elegido por Leenale, no lo acepto aun sabiendo que se trataba de una misión en cubierto, finalmente accedió a llevarlo en su equipaje. Todos llevaban una maleta preparada pues no sabían cuánto podría tomarles reunir el dinero para pagar la deuda.

-Cuídense muchachos los extrañaremos mucho- decía Leenale mientras Miranda lloraba a moco tendido.

- Nosotros también Leenale, no llores Miranda, Krory regresaremos lo más pronto posible- dijo Allen tratando de consolarlos un poco.

- Allen es hora de irnos...- dijo Lavi

-Apresurate Moyashi...

-Allen these

Y finalmente…

****Llegaron a Ouran High School - KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE****

-¿Aquí es donde trabajaremos? O.O - dijo Allen sorprendido de ver a tanta gente elegante junta

- Jum se nota que todos son niñitos mimados...

- Miren ese niño de haya incluso trae un conejo de peluche- si es Honey sempai - bueno es hora de irme tengo que presentar el examen los veo luego.

Una vez Lavi se marchó, Allen y Kanda caminaron en búsqueda de la administración sin embargo no pudieron dejar pasar que eran víctimas de mucho comentarios.

-Ya lo viste, tiene el cabello blanco.

-Sí pero está muy guapo

-El otro se mira peligroso y esta vestido de una forma extraña

-¿Crees que forme parte de un grupo terrorista?

-Hay si es así que me lleve XD

Una chica más se unió al grupo venia corriendo por lo que se encontraba muy agitada.

-Chicas no me lo van a creer pero hay un chico pelirrojo, muy guapo por cierto, que está detenido en el salón de exámenes de nuevo ingreso, al parecer por conspiración contra el colegio termino el examen de 50 páginas en menos de 5 minutos.

-Disculpa ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? - pregunto Allen a la chica, que se puso más roja que un tomate.

-Ese baka usagi echará abajo la misión.

-Tendremos que ir a rescatarlo

-Jum

- ¡Ey! Ustedes el canoso y el del a gabardina negra deténganse - dijo un guardia de seguridad- ¿eh? Que haces con esa katana acaso no sabes que está prohibido el ingreso de armas corto punzantes en este instituto... y tu ¿quién te hizo eso en la cara?...acaso fue este sujeto...

- ¡Eeeh! vera... lo tengo desde mi niñez no es que este maldito ni nada parecido pero...

- Tu historia es sospechosa pero está bien, te dejare pasar por esta vez... pero tú el del arma tendrá que acompañarme...

Dicho esto se llevó a Kanda hacia la sala de detención...Allen se había quedado completamente solo en un área que ni si quiera conocía y en el que el uso de su inocencia no podía cambiar las cosas, no podía ayudar a sus amigos... lo único que podía hacer era correr hacia la sala de música su jefe era el único que podía ayudarlos

****Mientras tanto en la Sala de Detención****

-Yuuu- dijo Lavi abrazando a Kanda- ¿porque estás aquí?

-Jum

-Este sujeto el del parche en el ojo y completo el examen en menos de 5 minutos eso no es normal, no es posible que exista alguien que conteste correctamente esta prueba en ese tiempo a menos que conociera las respuestas de antemano... ¡este sujeto hizo trampa!... ha de guardar la información en ese parche que usa.

-Baka usagi si conocías las respuestas debiste demorarte un poco en contestar.

-Además este otro sujeto utiliza un uniforme negro muy llamativo que jamás había visto antes. Seguramente forman parte de la misma banda de rebeldes.

-Yuu debiste usar el traje que te compro Leenale...

****Mientras tanto****

Allen corría hacia los edificios del instituto tenía que encontrar la tercera sala de música a como diera lugar... cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino, recostado en uno de las paredes un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca, delgada, que tocaba sus lentes de forma insistente, lo observaba detenidamente, de arriba hacia abajo como viendo atreves de él.

-Tú debes ser Allen Walker ¿no es así?... mi nombre es Ootori Kyouya y a partir de hoy tu estarás trabajando para mi

-Usted debe ser la persona que nos contrató... perdone pero en este momento necesito su ayuda mis compañeros han tenido problemas para infiltrarse en el instituto si no hacemos algo rápido no podremos completar la misión...

-¿Y porque razón tendría que ayudarlos?, su misión era muy clara si están en problemas tienen que salir por ellos mismos.

-Pero usted fue quien nos contrató.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes...pero si tanto te preocupan tus amigos podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, veras nunca brindo mi ayuda si no es por algo a cambio.

-Pero… nosotros no tenemos dinero

-Entonces trabajaras por ello...

-Más deudas x.x

-Entonces que respondes ¿aceptas mi ofrecimiento?

-Está bien le pagaré a como dé lugar...

-Muy bien en estos momentos tus amigos están siendo liberados, nunca dude qué harías algo por ellos, una vez se reúnan no pierdan más el tiempo y regístrense de una buena vez, luego quiero que se presente en la sala de música les presentare a la cabeza de todo esto... ¡ah! y te aconsejo que no intentes salir del país mi familia es dueña de la fuerza policial en Japón, te encontraríamos en donde fuera que te escondas- dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿Quién es este sujeto? x.x

Allen nunca se imaginó que este solo sería el inicio de todos sus problemas...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Taran ¿qué les pareció? si sé que está muy tranquilo pero estoy arreglando el terreno para muchas locuras y unir a dos series no es nada fácil.

Nos vemos sin antes pedirles sus comentarios y sugerencias ^^ sus reviews alimentan al fic XD gracias


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Un Host Club?

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Holaaaaaa mil gracias por sus reviews XD y a la vez me disculpo por la demora, pero aquí les tengo la actualización y espero sea de su agrado.

Sin más los dejo con el fic.

**¿Un Host Club?**

Era lo que le faltaba, ahora tenía que pagar no solo las deudas de su maestro, las deudas de la orden, si no también tenía una deuda con un completo desconocido que lo había amenazado con desaparecerlo si intentaba huir y por la forma en que lo dijo parecía que hablaba en serio.

- Y ahora... ¿qué voy hacer?- se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuento de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

-Allennnn- grito Lavi abrazándolo por la espalda seguido de un Kanda para nada contento

- ¿Lavi? ¿Kanda? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudieron salir tan pronto?

-Jum este lugar es muy extraño- dijo Kanda desviando la mirada

- Veras Allen es un poquito difícil de explicar, Cuando estaban discutiendo que harían con nosotros unos sujetos vestidos con trajes negros irrumpieron en el salón inmovilizaron al guardia y al maestro encargado de los exámenes se los llevaron sin dejar rastro. Luego dirigiéndose a nosotros nos dijeron que olvidáramos lo sucedido y que nuestro registro en la academia ya estaba completado, ten aquí está tu carnet incluso ya tenían nuestros fotografías esta gente es muy poderosa Allen.

-¡Eeeeeh!- ¿con quién demonios estaban tratando? y peor aún con quien había hecho un trato.

******FlashBack******

- Te aconsejo que no intentes salir del país mi familia es dueña de la fuerza policial en Japón, te encontraríamos en donde fuera que te escondas...

******Fin del flashback******

Allen comenzó a temblar y un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿realmente podría existir alguien peor que su maestro? No ¡no! el mundo estaba perdido.

-Allen... ¿te sientes mal? ¡Allen! ¡Allen!-

-Despierta de una vez ¡Moyashi!, tenemos que continuar con la misión por muy extraña que esta sea.

Allen abrió aún más sus ojos, Kanda tenía razón, todo esto era por la orden, debía seguir adelante.

-Si Allen- reafirmo Lavi- ahora tenemos que ir... a la tercera sala de música...

****** Y finalmente llegaron a la temida sala de música******

Aunque ninguno de ellos quería aceptarlo, los tres estaban muy nerviosos no sabían que les aguardaba detrás de esa puerta, realmente sabían muy poco, casi nada solo sabían que una vez cruzaran esa puerta su vida no volvería hacer la misma.

-Moyashi abre la puerta...

-¡Eeeeh! ...Pero por qué debo ser yo Bakanda

-Nosotros estaremos detrás de ti...Allen

Allen respiro hondo no tenía otra opción y con mucha decisión tomo la fría manecilla de la puerta, la giro lentamente para dar paso a una luz cegadora que le daba la bienvenida una de las misiones más difíciles que pudo haber aceptado...

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- dijeron cinco muchachos muy elegantes, vestidos con uniformes celeste, a la vez que pétalos de rosas flotaban por el aire.

-¿Oro?- O.O

********Ahora con típica voz de Tamaki*********

El Instituto Privado Ouran se define por uno, familias Prestigiosas y dos riquezas, la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre, por lo tanto este Ouran Host Club trata de que chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo, ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen y sacar provecho. Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está la mafia?- dijo Lavi incrédulo a lo que su ojo veía

- ¿De dónde demonios salieron los pétalos de rosa?- pregunto Kanda

-Es un efecto del que muy pronto se acostumbrarán- dijo finalmente un muchacho de cabello negro quien se acomodaba sus gafas de manera elegante, Allen lo reconoció de inmediato era el mismo sujeto con el que había hecho el trato- Mi nombre es Ootory Kyouya y les doy la Bienvenida a este su Host Club.

-Hos...host

-Host club... ¡!

-No... Aquí debe haber un error- dijo Allen intentando mantener la calma- nuestro jefe se llama Tamaki.

-Te refieres a nuestro señor- respondió un sujeto de cabello rojo

-jiji él se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos- contesto el otro, señalando un aura depresiva que se encontraba en la esquina.

En efecto a un costado del salón se encontraba un chico rubio, en posición fetal, que lloraba como un niño.

-¿Por qué? ¡ Haruhi! , ¿ Por qué dejaste solo a papá?- lloraba Tamaki

-¿El?...imposible...él no puede estar a cargo O.o

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero así es, él es nuestro fundador y su estado actual no es diferente a lo normal, y si ya no tienen más dudas me gustaría explicarles su posición en el Host club, verán ustedes serán los nuevos perritos del Host Club...

-Pe...

-¿Perritos?...

************************Guauuuuuuuuuuuu************************************

-Yo... Yo lo matoooo- Kanda se abalanzo sobre el sujeto, dispuesto a acabar con él.

-Yuuu ¡Detenteeeeee!

-¡No cometas una locura!...- grito Allen

- Honey sempai...- murmuro el sujeto de cabello negro

-¡Hai!- dijo el más pequeño del grupo, quien de una forma muy hábil detuvo el ataque de Kanda, dejándolos a todos atónitos, incluido el mismísimo Kanda.

- Verán su antiguo jefe me advirtió que reaccionarían así, por lo que tome las precauciones del caso- luego dirigiéndose al menor- muchas gracias Honey sempai ya puedes comerte los pasteles que hay en la mesa.

Honey cambiando su semblante de serio a inocente nuevamente y saltando con su conejo se dirigió a donde se encontraban los pasteles XD

-Pudo detener el ataque de Kanda, sin ningún problema...- dijo Allen o.o

- Es posible que ese chico sea compatible con alguna clase de inocencia, debe estar en el conejo - afirmo Lavi

- Debemos llevarlo con Hevlaska es necesario que se una a la Orden, ¿tú qué opinas Kanda?... ¿Kanda?

-¡Mugen...!

Allen y Lavi se lanzaron sobre él, intentando evitar que utilizara su arma, sin embargo en el alboroto solo se podían escuchar partes de la conversación.

-Allen... Quítale... la inocencia...mientras yo... lo sostengo...

-Eso...intento...pero...no lo alcanzo...

Los chicos de Ouran se sonrojaron antes semejantes declaraciones, Mori le cubría los oídos a Honey sempai, incluso Tamaki dejo de llorar y se acercó.

-¿Acaso ustedes son un trio?- pregunto hablando por primera vez.

Los tres se pararon en seco y se separaron inmediatamente, se dieron cuenta de lo complicado de su situación, ellos no comprendían lo que era la inocencia, por lo que podían imaginarse cualquier cosa...incluso...incluso... los tres estaban rojos como tomates ahora ¿cómo explicarían todo esto?...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Oki hasta aquí el capítulo gracias por sus reviews saludos a MEAM-neko, Nonimi, Yukikandavobifield, Makuya- love y Yuki 16 Arigatou ^^

Y por supuesto no se olviden de dejar su Reviews XD su opinión cuenta mucho para mí ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Bye


End file.
